


Babysitter

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Obi-Wan just wants to see Anakin and Ahsoka enjoy themselves for once.





	

"For the hundredth time, I’m not your babysitter,” Obi-Wan said, shaking his head as Anakin and Ahsoka glanced at him again, making a shooing motion at the two of them, “Enjoy yourselves, both of you.”  He smiled as his former apprentice and his grand-Padawan bolted off with enthusiasm, the two of them looking around at the festive marketplace with unbridled eagerness, letting himself follow in their wake.  He might not be a babysitter, but he liked to keep an eye on them, and besides, he enjoyed hearing their excited chatter and laughter.  

They were just children in the end - Anakin barely twenty and Ahsoka all of fourteen.  He hoped for a quick end to the war, to preserve a little of that bright innocence, but he knew it wasn’t to be.  Anakin’s voice and the arm slung around his shoulders startled him out of his thoughts.  “Obi-Wan, come on.  You have to enjoy yourself too.  Stop worrying.”  The boyish grin on Anakin’s face and Ahsoka’s wide blue eyes were enough to win him over - for their sakes, he told himself - and he smiled back at them, giving in to their pleas.  It wasn’t long before he was swept up in their excitement, thoughts of war far from their minds.


End file.
